


Hold Me Down

by KittyKat91x



Series: Starker Festivals Bingo April 2020 [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony, Established Relationship, I can't help myself, M/M, PWP, Top Peter, also nicknames, fluffy at the end, tony wants to be held down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKat91x/pseuds/KittyKat91x
Summary: Tony wants Peter to exert some strength in bed. The only way he can think to get Peter to actually do it is by bottoming. Turns out bottoming isn’t as bad as he thought it would be.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starker Festivals Bingo April 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725136
Comments: 3
Kudos: 160
Collections: Starker Festivals Events





	Hold Me Down

Tony loved a lot of things about his boyfriend. He was sweet as honey. He was kind and caring. He was eager to please. He was beautiful. And he was strong. Not “I work out” strong. No, Peter Parker was the strongest person Tony had ever met. Even Rogers and Barnes didn’t have the strength Peter did. But Peter was always cautious with his strength. He didn’t want to hurt anyone, especially not Tony.

But Tony didn’t want Peter to  _ hurt _ him, per se. He just wanted Peter to use some of that strength a bit more. 

“Petey?” Tony asked one night while the two were lounging on the sofa in their living room.

“Yeah, Tones?” Was Peter’s distracted reply.

“I want to try something with you,” Tony trailed off, waiting to see if Peter would take the bait.

“Like what?” Peter finally looked away from the TV.

“I know we’ve talked about it before, but we’ve never actually done it,” Tony began.

Peter quirked an eyebrow at that.

“I want you to top me,” Tony said, deciding to be blunt.

“Oh,” Peter breathed. “Oh. Okay. Yeah. Wait, like, right now?”

“I mean, sure, we could do it now. If you’re in the mood,” Tony said with a chuckle. Peter was almost always in the mood. As if to prove that, Peter smirked and the next thing Tony knew he had a lapful of an enthusiastic boyfriend.

Peter threaded his fingers into Tony’s hair and tugged until Tony bared his throat. Peter began sucking and kissing along Tony’s jaw and down his throat. Tony shivered when Peter made his way to a particularly sensitive spot. Kissing was far from new for them. Tony loved kissing Peter. They spent languorous moments kissing and grinding into each other. 

Peter pulled away and looked at Tony for a moment. Tony was about to ask what was wrong when Peter stood. Before Tony could become too concerned, Peter reached for Tony’s hand and hauled him off the sofa. Peter led Tony to their bedroom and Tony relaxed with every step. Obviously Peter didn’t want to have sex on the couch tonight.

When they got to the bedroom Peter turned and pushed Tony up against the wall, kissing him again. Tony got lost in the kisses and almost didn’t notice when Peter unbuttoned and removed his shirt. He did notice when Peter began running his hands along Tony’s torso and then up to tweak at his nipples. Tony groaned into the kiss. He ran his own hands along Peter's chest and up under his t-shirt. 

“Pete,” Tony gasped when Peter pulled away from the kiss to mouth along his jaw.

“Yeah, baby?”

Tony couldn’t decide how to ask for what he wanted. He knew Peter would be hesitant to fulfill his request. Instead of replying, Tony pushed against Peter’s hold. Peter let him go immediately and backed up a few inches with a quizzical look on his face. Tony led Peter to the bed and stripped off his pants and boxers along the way.

“So impatient,” Peter chuckled but followed suit and stripped.

Tony stood by the bed, still trying to find the words for what he wanted.

“How do you want me, Petey?”

“That’s a loaded question, but on your stomach please,” Peter replied.

Tony obliged, crawling up to the middle of the bed and laying on his stomach. He heard the nightstand drawer open and close and then felt the bed dip when Peter climbed up next to him. Peter spread his cheeks apart and Tony shivered. It had been a long time since he had bottomed, but it was the only way he could think to convince Peter to hold him down with his strength.

Tony heard the click of the lube bottle and a few seconds later the cold gel dripped onto his bared hole. Peter slowly inserted his index finger, working it in to the last knuckle.

“When’s the last time you bottomed, love?” Peter asked.

“Ah, good question,” Tony answered. He honestly wasn’t sure.

Peter took that as his cue to be gentle, which Tony both appreciated and hated. He hoped he could convince Peter to be rougher after he’d been stretched open. Peter took his time opening Tony up, adding a second finger and scissoring them for a few minutes before adding a third and repeating the process. By the time Peter added a fourth finger, Tony thought he might die from arousal. 

“That’s enough, please, Petey,” Tony groaned.

Peter chuckled but finally withdrew his fingers.

“Turn around,” Peter said, but it was less of a statement and more of a request. Tony was happy to oblige, and he rolled onto his back.

As Peter was slicking himself up, Tony found the words he had been searching for.

“Petey, I want you to hold me down. Keep me pinned to the bed, with enough strength that I can’t get up,” Tony said.

“I don’t want to hurt-”

“You won’t. I won’t let you. We have safe words, right?” Peter nodded. “So if you start to hurt me, or if I need you to stop, I’ll say my safe word,” Tony said.

Peter looked reluctant still as he searched Tony’s face. He must have found what he was looking for because he smiled at Tony. Then he lined himself up and began to press forward. Tony tried to bear down to make it easier for Peter’s cock head to push past the tight ring of muscles that no amount of stretching would fully loosen. Inch by inch Peter pushed inside Tony, going slow and allowing the older man to get used to the stretch and sting.

Tony had forgotten how much it hurt at first and he felt bad suddenly for Peter.

“It doesn’t always hurt baby, you’re just not used to it. If we go a few days, yeah, it stings more, but what you’re feeling is probably what it was like for me the very first time and the first few times after. You don’t hurt me, love,” Peter said as if reading Tony’s mind.

The assurance helped and Tony relaxed. That was what he needed because the sting went away and he just felt full. He hadn’t realized Peter had bottomed out, but now that he did all he felt was the unusual fullness. Peter waited another second before pulling back out then thrusting back in. It was sharper than Tony had anticipated, but Peter had perfect aim. He hit Tony’s prostate dead on and Tony arched upwards with a moan.

Peter remembered Tony’s request and pushed down on Tony’s shoulders. At first he didn’t use much strength, as he got used to the feeling of Tony’s tight heat surrounding him but Tony kept pushing up against his hold, testing him. After Tony almost knocked Peter’s hands off, Peter growled and pushed harder.

The response from Tony was immediate. He felt himself clench around Peter and his cock twitched between them.

“Fuck Petey, harder,” Tony said with a moan.

Peter picked up the pace while also pushing harder on Tony’s shoulders. Tony decided to test his limits again and he lifted his arms up, dislodging Peter’s hands. Peter growled again and gripped both of Tony’s wrists. He pulled Tony’s hands up above his head and pinned him down.

“Is that what you wanted?” Peter asked in a harsh voice.

“Yes, fuck, it’s exactly what I wanted,” Tony said.

Peter was holding him so tightly that there was no way he would be able to get away. That coupled with Peter’s harsh thrusts had Tony much closer to climax than he expected to be. He had thought Peter, being inexperienced and always so sensitive, would finish first. It seemed that wouldn’t be the case. 

Tony cried out when Peter hit his prostate again and tried to lift his arms. Peter pushed him down and used the rest of his body to hold Tony in place. The feeling of helplessness that washed over Tony had him crying out and come splashing between them all over their chests.

“Fuck,” Peter groaned and Tony felt him pick up the pace, his thrusts becoming uneven.

Peter managed a few more thrusts before he stilled. Tony felt him deep inside and his cock twitched again at the knowledge that Peter was coming inside him. 

Spent, Peter collapsed on top of Tony and kissed along Tony’s jaw. Tony felt Peter’s day old stubble and wondered why he hadn’t noticed that earlier. Peter was still holding Tony’s wrists, but his hold was loose. Tony slipped his hands free and wrapped his arms around Peter.

“Thank you,” Tony whispered.

“Mmm, I should be thanking you,” Peter replied.

Tony laughed and kissed the side of Peter’s head. Peter sat up and Tony felt him slip out.

“We have to do that more often,” Tony said.

“Which part? Because I can hold you down without topping, Tony,” Peter said.

“Honestly? Both. I forgot how good bottoming could be,” Tony replied.

Peter laughed and got up. He disappeared into the en suite for a second and Tony heard the water turn on. Peter reappeared with a damp face cloth and came back to the bed to clean Tony up.

“You don’t have to-”

“You always do it for me. Let me return the favor,” Peter interrupted.

Tony relaxed back and let Peter clean him up. When he was finished, Peter tossed the rag towards the laundry hamper and then curled up next to Tony.

“I love you,” Peter whispered against Tony’s chest.

Tony kissed the top of Peter’s head and his eyes slid closed.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
